banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Best Friends
Best Friends is a CG animated trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, announcing Banjo and Kazooie's inclusion in the game as playable characters. It aired at the end of the June 11, 2019 Nintendo Direct for E3. It acted as a sequel to The Rivals, the trailer that announced Donkey Kong antagonist King K. Rool. The trailer begins with the Smash cross logo forming out of a black background, similar to the character trailers for the previous installment. It then cuts to a montage of various stills showing various rivals fighting each other, first showing Mario fighting Bowser while the latter is holding Princess Peach in a fiery background; Ganondorf lunging at Link and Princess Zelda, with the former placing his outstretched sword arm in defense of the latter while in the midst of an ornate room; Kirby and Meta Knight dueling in the clouds; Wolf O'Donnell with claws outstretched about to fight Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi (the former with his blaster armed) in the midst of a space battle, Samus Aran charging her Arm Cannon at a roaring Ridley in a mechanical room, and finally Donkey and Diddy Kong rushing at King K. Rool over a jungle before the images "shut off" in a similar manner to a TV screen. It then cuts to a closeup of Donkey Kong yawning before he throws his eaten banana peel while lazily lounging on the floor of his treehouse, while Diddy Kong is merely lying on the tire swing, and King K. Rool is napping on the floor with a snot bubble emerging. Donkey and Diddy Kong then notices a Jiggy bounce past him and looks up startled, with the latter beating his chest in mild annoyance before noticing that King K. Rool is still asleep, with Diddy then slapping his snot bubble to roust him, causing him to wake up in a jolt and look around before noticing something outside. The three then huddle toward the window, only to end up breaking it and the wall due to the cramped space just as a figure with wings appears in shadow. They then see a silhouette of a faintly familiar individual composed of a bulky bear-like individual as well as a bird on his back. However, it is then revealed to be Duck Hunt using flowers to disguise themselves before posing. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K. Rool then express some shock. Duck Hunt then, in a similar manner to the dog's infamous laugh from his debut game, proceeds to laugh at them over their prank on them. However, as they're busy laughing over the prank, they fails to notice the actual Banjo and Kazooie falling from the sky, and knocking them away with a yelp from the dog. Banjo and Kazooie, with a literal banjo at hand, then proceeds to pose for their arrival as the tagline "Banjo Kazooie are Raring to Go!" is shown. Donkey, Diddy, and King K. Rool then applaud and cheer upon seeing the two. Gameplay footage then commences, showcasing Kazooie poking her head out and then ducking back in before the two strike a pose (possibly a taunt), as well as various special and regular attacks, as well as some cameos from Bottles and Gruntilda Winkybunion as well as Spiral Mountain. The two are then shown summoning the The Mighty Jinjonator, who then alongside four Jinjos are shown pummeling King K. Rool around, presumably their final smash. It then shows King K. Rool, in a similar manner to Gruntilda in the first game, falling down a cliff before landing hard enough to form a K. Rool-shaped crater, with a boulder sealing him inside, with Banjo and Kazooie landing on the boulder and jumping down to the ground, slightly off balance before regaining composure before promptly posing with a V-for Victory pose as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Duck Hunt, the female Inkling, Mario, Bowser Jr., R.O.B., Zelda, Captain Falcon, King Dedede, the male villager, Ness, Kirby, Wario, Young Link, Isabelle, Meta Knight, Bowser, Mega Man, Fox McCloud, Ice Climbers, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pac-Man appear cheering them on with a yellow checkerboard background as Jiggies form up to encase them, only delaying from completion to show Banjo and Kazooie's face. After this, the logo for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate appears, extended slightly to note it is crossing over with Banjo Kazooie. The trailer then ends with Banjo and Kazooie trying to steal pancakes from a snoozing giant Ivysaur, nabbing it just as it wakes up and chases after them. The trailer can be viewed here. Trivia *The ending of the trailer where Banjo steals pancakes from a sleeping Ivysaur was most likely a reference to Banjo and Kazooie's sneaking to steal Ssslumber's jiggy in Banjo Tooie, as well as their stealing back Chief Bloatazin's idol from the Unga Bunga Tribe in Terrydactyland. Alternatively, it could also be a reference to the following excerpt from the lyrics of The Teddy Bears' Picnic, which Grant Kirkhope used as inspiration for Gruntilda's Lair's theme. ::: "Beneath the trees where nobody sees They'll hide and seek as long as they please Cause that's the way the Teddy Bears have their picnic" *The 8-bit version of Donkey Kong makes a cameo as a portrait inside Donkey Kong's treehouse. *As noted above, King K. Rool being trapped in a boulder in the ending of the trailer, and also his being the victim of Banjo Kazooie's final smash, referenced Gruntilda's defeat in the first game. *Banjo briefly teaming up with Diddy to knock out a White-furred Donkey Kong may have been a reference to their prior acquaintanceship in Diddy Kong Racing. **On a similar note, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K. Rool being the primary characters in their announce trailer is most likely a reference to Donkey Kong Country (the game the aforementioned three characters originated from) and Banjo-Kazooie both being created by Rare. **The overall scene also references Banjo and Kazooie's battle with Conga the Ape with the help of Chimpy. Notes and references